


Art: OtaYuri!!! +18

by Alexander_Zazil_95



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Drawing, English, Fanart, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Art, Sketches, Top Otabek Altin, Yoi - Freeform, otayuri - Freeform, sketch - freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Zazil_95/pseuds/Alexander_Zazil_95
Summary: Aquí les dejo el sketch de la pareja ganadora del concurso que hice hace dos semanas.... Lamento la demora, me obsesione un poco con el Overwatch y pues apenas termine el sketch :vEspero les guste n.n-------Here I leave the sketch of the winning couple of the contest I did two weeks ago .... I regret the delay, I obsessed a bit with the Overwatch and then just finish the sketch :vI hope you like it n.n(Sorry for my bad english :,l)





	Art: OtaYuri!!! +18

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí les dejo el sketch de la pareja ganadora del concurso que hice hace dos semanas.... Lamento la demora, me obsesione un poco con el Overwatch y pues apenas termine el sketch :v 
> 
> Espero les guste n.n
> 
> \-------  
> Here I leave the sketch of the winning couple of the contest I did two weeks ago .... I regret the delay, I obsessed a bit with the Overwatch and then just finish the sketch :v
> 
> I hope you like it n.n
> 
> (Sorry for my bad english :,l)

Yuri: Ahh~....Sii~....¡Mmm Beka~~...Se siente tan bien!.....ahh~~  
Otabek: Mmm......... <3 <3 <3

\------  
Yuri: Ahh~....Yess~....¡Mmm Beka~~...It feels so good!.....ahh~~  
Otabek: Mmm......... <3 <3 <3

 

**Author's Note:**

> No le puse los diálogos en la imagen por un pequeño inconveniente que se me atravesó :s
> 
> \--------  
> I did not put the dialogues in the image for a small inconvenience that ran through me :s
> 
> (Sorry for my bad english, again :,v)


End file.
